Eee'vole Hat for wrong seasons
Warning:~ This page will contain rude language, drug abubse, violence and some sexual content but if you think you can handle it the by all means have fun. * The Wild Wasteland' perk is more than Embraced here ''~;p This Creature / Hat is a thing of dark joy and unholy delight to those with cold hearts and the most naughtiest thoughts. Origin Numbers untold where the many of voles, missguided moles and cutest field mice of old. Missused, abused, driven well past insane, then chosen to be woven into this most wicked Mad Hat. None were so shown, even half such a mercy death would have given. *Some proclimed it as ''SCIENCE all be it of the most wrong minded parts. *Others called it dark arts well off the charts. All accounts would agree, as I hope you can see, such an Evil conception was created beyond good intention. Then the bombs then fell & all whent to Hell. The Hat got a break & escaped known atention. It's location was lost to all space and time, until just now. Story line with a wee bit less rhyme Once or upon some 666 times ago a hack posser want a'be magician found this darkly brilliant hat and proceeded to muck about with half wit schemes of fluffy minded stage shows and bar mitzvah play dates. Well the souls of so many crazed voles would not suffer this long and so with the first gust of an ill willed wind the Hat hitched a ride and found it's self blown wild, free up and far out as the hippies used to say. That Hat caught a HIGH stoked, outta site updraft and afore the world would ever half be prepared, it was well into the heart of Sintown to land ever so gently where the red lights flicker and hookers migrate in fish net stockings and steel wired bras. Eee'Vole Halloween ~ A Hanus tale Rolling about as if blown by dark breezes, the Eee'Vole hair hat stalked the dank alleys of Sin City's mean streets until happend by chance or a call of the season, Sam Hanus found that Mad Hat, to their mutual delight... *Sam Hanus was a wanabe pimp, some times chem dealer and qenerally known as a lousy card player that could never be trusted to pay up a marker 'till he got a least one notoriously public death threat. Even though Sam Hanus maintained, and more than once said he was a cold blooded killer when the moon was just right, or his mood too uptight. All in all Sam was a black heart for sure or so most would say... Sin City you see had it's own point of veiw as to just what it takes to be a model citizen. More than anything eles on Sin City's grimm streets, Sam Hanus wanted to be a player, though few would ever know what game it was he really was playing 'till he came to collect.. * When Sam found the Eee'vole mole hair mad hat, it was a fit more than perfect. { Get used to these next lines as a common refrain to the Eee'vole hair hat's on go'n seasonal tales ~:} *Oi There must have been some magic left in that Old slick hat he found, for when he placed it on his head, he began to dance around.. Caught up in Sam Hanus's dark joy the Eee'Vole hair hat sang along " Shake it 'till ya break Brother, a'Bow chick'a bow wow ! Sam Hanus was all a sparkeling wicked buzzed with a dark joy he'd never quite known so sharply afore. He thought it must be a flash back to some Battle brew and mutant mushrooms from the night befor, "That hat's not really sing'n ?", he half asked his own mind but never spoke aloud. Then again came the high pitched voices of the countless, tiny crazed souls.. " Of course it's me sing'n. Yer not quite that chemed up, yet.." "Muwha ha ha ah Hehehe !''.." "Awh come on dude, don't stop the party now." "''Y'all ain't never had a mate like me ! " Suddenly lost in utter disbelief, Sam Hanus rushed to a near by shop frount to double check his sanity, there in window's reflection he saw the impossible. His fancy new top hat was grinning with jagged, twisted sharp teeth and yellow glowing eyes that winked back at him with wicked glee. It was alive or maybe better said undead, what ever it was, Sam Hanus knew the creature on his head was wildly far more than just a fury purple pimp hat, as he breathessly muttered, " What the Frank'nStine ugly fuck is this then!?! " The Eee'Vole hair hat just chuckled and said, " Now is that any way to talk'bout yer new best buddy ?" "I'm not just on head now brother. I'm deep inside yer heart and soul, I know yer mind as well as mah own and I'm here ta make our dreams come true." Sam Hanus had misgivings yet something about what the Eee'Vole hat said just felt too right, so causiously he replied, "Our deams ?", "Um just what do you have in mind?" Gallery Double click on the pics to get the best veiw. PimpKin.jpg|Sam Hanus Halloween Anti-Hero SlaveToTheSeason.png|Halloween extension Created By SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here.. Again 03:40, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:Creatures Category:Armor Category:Tomes of the Ghostwriter & his flock Category:Alternate Fallout Category:Characters